Over recent years, digital versatile disc (DVD) commentaries have become increasingly common. Directors, writers and actors often record audio commentaries for movies they work on. These commentaries reside on the DVD and can be listened to as the viewer watches the DVD.
Some inventive movie fans have begun recording their own “alternative commentaries” and releasing them over the internet. However, there is currently no program that allows these alternate commentaries to be played back in sync with the DVD. Currently, users must use two different programs (a DVD player and a separate audio player). In using the two separate programs, the user must manually begin one program then manually begin the other. Using this method, alternate commentaries cannot be precisely synced up with the DVD. In addition, once both devices are playing, the user cannot fast-forward, stop, rewind, or pause the DVD without losing sync with the alternate commentary.
In addition, movie fans have also begun re-editing scenes from movies and television shows, and distributing them over the internet. The re-edited scenes are typically called a “mashup.” These mashups can vary greatly. For example, some users take scenes from a movie and re-edit them together in order to make a comedic/alternate version of a trailer for the movie. An example is “The Shining” re-cut, found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KmkVWuP_sO0&feature=PlayList&p=4786AAD39DC176EB&index=1, taken on Jun. 12, 2007. In this case, the user edited together scenes from “The Shining,” along with additional voice over and graphics in order to create a parody trailer for “The Shining” that made the film appear to be a romantic comedy.
As another example of a “mashup,” users combine multiple movies or television shows in order to create new, unique and humorous video clips. An example of this is “Jack Bauer interrogates Chunk,” which can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhXRSf5yays, taken on Jun. 12, 2007. In this mashup, a user has edited together clips from the movie “Goonies” and the television show “24” in order to give the impression that characters from both movies are interacting together.
As yet another example of a mashup, some users have created extremely complex re-edits, which include inserting new material directly into scenes of a movie or television show. Instead of merely editing clips together, these users utilize complex editing and compositing techniques to digitally insert new images into a scene from a movie or television show. An example of this is “Stromberg meets Hollywood,” which can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7t-7K9EUcdo, taken on Jun. 17, 2007. In this mashup, a user has inserted a new character into existing scenes from several movies.
It should be noted that distributing mashups is often illegal because the material involved is copyrighted. Thus, existing systems potentially expose the users and service provides to copyright lawsuits in that they enable the download of copyrighted material. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system that allows for the generation and distribution of mashups without violating existing copyrights or digital rights management (DRM).
Additionally, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/040,741 (hereinafter referred to as the '741 application), entitled, “Systems and methods for creating an annotated media presentation,” describes a system for adding commentary elements onto a DVD. However, the '741 application provides a complicated and undesirable solution. More specifically, the '741 application describes an authoring program that is designed to create custom made DVD's, which can only be properly viewed by using specialized DVD players able to read the additional code.
Another fallback to the prior art is that it does not address the issue of playing separate media streams in sync, because the process of recording the information onto the DVD binds all media streams together. In effect, the DVD becomes one media stream and “sync” is no longer an issue. Thus, the additional elements cannot be adjusted or removed.
As technology has advanced, so have the media platforms and providers. For example, in the past few years, downloading movies and television shows from the Internet has become increasingly popular. Many existing businesses have websites that offer a variety of downloadable content, ranging from television (TV) shows to feature films. Other services, such as TiVo and Apple TV, use digital video recorders (DVR's) that allow users to download similar content to a set-top box. TiVo is produced by Tivo, Inc., located at 2160 Gold Street, P.O. Box 2160, Alviso, Calif. 95002-2160. Alternatively, Apple TV is produced by Apple, Inc., located at One Infinite Loop, Cupertino, Calif. 95014.
Thus, digital media downloading is now commonplace. However, as was the case with the DVD format, no existing system allows a user to download the media and sync an independent commentary with the original program or media. Therefore, a continuing need exists for a system that allows users to download and play alternative content in sync with a DVD and/or other form of media, such as downloaded media. In addition, no existing system allows a user to create and distribute mashups without violating DRM or copyright laws. Therefore, a continuing need exists for a system that allows users to create, distribute, download, and play mashups in a manner that does not violate DRM or copyright laws.